Today, businesses rely on business enterprise resource planning (“ERP”) and other types of business systems to assist them in performing various tasks as well as allowing them to run smoothly. The day-to-day operations may include a multitude of tasks such as purchasing, selling, distribution, payroll, accounting, benefits, security, maintenance, and various other tasks that businesses need to stay afloat in a dynamic marketplace. These systems, solutions, and other software that may perform these tasks may come from different vendors and/or designed using different computing platforms, frameworks, and the like (for example, programming languages, operating environments, etc.). As such, in order for businesses to have full and uninterrupted uses of all of their ERP systems, solutions, and other software, it is desirable that such ERP systems, solutions, and other software be compatible with one another